The present invention relates to a method of enhancing the electric conductivity of resin and more particularly to a method of enhancing the electric conductivity of resin products.
The representative prior art technology for improving the electric conductivity of resin products comprises incorporating (compounding) carbon black, carbon fiber, conductive mica or the like into the molding material resin.
However, this technology does not insure a sufficient improvement in conductivity unless a conductive substance, such as carbon black, is used in a substantial proportion but such practice adversely affects the physical properties of resin products. Furthermore, the resulting resin products are not attractive in appearance because of blackish or other coloration and, hence, can claim only limited application.